


a bunch of birds

by Thelonelycanandian



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Boba Fett is a Mandalorian this is the hill I will die on, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelonelycanandian/pseuds/Thelonelycanandian
Summary: The obligatory Twitter fic
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	1. what do you mean sarlacc pit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Boba Fett is a Mandalorian George Lucas himself can appear before me and tell me he's not and I will tell him to suck my dick

I tried@tryinghisbest 

everyone: makes fun of Stormtroopers for having shit aim

me a former Stormtrooper: once seduced a man with my sniping skills

  


Atireddad@pleasegothefucktosleep

@tryinghisbest doubtful but okay I mean who does the Stormtrooper seduce anyways? 

  


I tried@tryinghisbest 

Atireddad@pleasegothefucktosleep I came out here to have a good time to make a meme to enjoy myself to make happiness and Mirth but instead I find myself assaulted, attacked the victim of a Siege upon my person not knowing the face of my enemy nor when our battle will be done

  
  


Atireddad@pleasegothefucktosleep 

I tried@tryinghisbest was that I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now but by Oscar Wilde

  


I tried@tryinghisbest 

Atireddad@pleasegothefucktosleep

…………………….

no …. maybe…. yes

  
  


FuckyouJabba@Thehuttscansuckmydick

Atireddad@pleasegothefucktosleep I tried@tryinghisbest you two are adorable now get married

  


Atireddad@pleasegothefucktosleep 

I tried@tryinghisbest FuckyouJabba@Thehuttscansuckmydick weren't you eaten by a sarlacc pit?

  


I tried@tryinghisbest 

Atireddad@pleasegothefucktosleep FuckyouJabba@Thehuttscansuckmydick we just had a public argument on Twitter how is that romantic?

  
  


FuckyouJabba@Thehuttscansuckmydick

I tried@tryinghisbest Atireddad@pleasegothefucktosleep first how do you know I'm not tweeting this from the sarlacc pit and second it's plenty romantic

  
  


I tried@tryinghisbest 

FuckyouJabba@Thehuttscansuckmydick Atireddad@pleasegothefucktosleep WHAT THE FUCK what do you mean sarlacc pit what the ACTUAL FUCK 

  


FuckyouJabba@Thehuttscansuckmydick 

Atireddad@pleasegothefucktosleep I tried@tryinghisbest whatever it's a thing I'm working on getting out


	2. the ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably work on chapter 2 of all about them bones but here I am doing this instead

Mcdick@StormtroopersCANaim

daily reminder that my ex-boyfriend can snipe me any day

  
  


Mcdick@StormtroopersCANaim 

my ex may have left the ranks but he has not left my HEART 

  
  


Mcdick@StormtroopersCANaim 

baby please come back to me I'm sorry and I still love you

I tried@tryinghisbest 

Mcdick@StormtroopersCANaim 

No

Mcdick@StormtroopersCANaim 

I tried@tryinghisbest 

baby I'm sorry I tried

I tried@tryinghisbest 

Mcdick@StormtroopersCANaim 

you know what you did

  
  


Putput@radvizla 

Mcdick@StormtroopersCANaim I tried@tryinghisbest

this seems like a private conversation why are you using Twitter?

  
  


Mcdick@StormtroopersCANaim 

I tried@tryinghisbest Putput@radvizla

this account is literally daily reminders to the world of how much I miss him and want him back

I tried@tryinghisbest 

Mcdick@StormtroopersCANaim Putput@radvizla

because I can because I LEFT the empire

  
  


Mcdick@StormtroopersCANaim 

I tried@tryinghisbest Putput@radvizla 

that hurts my feelings you can snipe with your words as well

I tried@tryinghisbest 

Mcdick@StormtroopersCANaim Putput@radvizla 

that was the point and you've lost your complimenting privileges

Putput@radvizla 

I tried@tryinghisbes Mcdick@StormtroopersCANaim 

Complimenting is a privilege????¿¿?? also why did y'all break up in the first place you two seem cute

Mcdick@StormtroopersCANaim 

I tried@tryinghisbes Putput@radvizla 

I made a dumb mistake

  
  


I tried@tryinghisbest 

Mcdick@StormtroopersCANaim Putput@radvizla 

understatement of the century 

  
  


Putput@radvizla 

Mcdick@StormtroopersCANaim I tried@tryinghisbest sensitive topic all right I'll leave y'all alone

  
  


Mcdick@StormtroopersCANaim 

I tried@tryinghisbes Putput@radvizla if my heart wasn't already taken I would offer it to you

  
  


I tried@tryinghisbes 

Mcdick@StormtroopersCANaim Putput@radvizla  mcdick fuck off thanks putput

(Cool name by the way)


End file.
